Agent Arthur
by Laid-Back Brit
Summary: The world's greatest secret agent, Arthur Read, is on a mission to save his friends who have all been captured by his sworn enemy, Nigel Ratburn, who has a devious plan in store that only the young hero can foil. Who will triumph and who will fail?


**Finally penned up a story for Arthur. Loved this series as a kid and still have a soft spot for it, so I always intended to write a story for it. Having finally done that, I hope you enjoy what I've come up with. :)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Arthur.**

* * *

Arthur Read pressed his back against the wall, keeping low so that he wouldn't be seen through the window he was under by the evil person inside he'd been sent to defeat.

The young secret agent wiled some sweat from his brow as he headed himself for what he was about to do. He was about to face one of the most dangerous threats to the entire world. It was a risky mission which Arthur was determined not to fail. Especially when his adversary had such a terrible goal which he could not allow to go ahead.

Cautiously, Arthur peered through the window, trying not to be spotted as he saw the notorious sinister mastermind he had been sent to stop.

"Ratburn!"

Nigel Ratburn sneered evilly at all the frightened kids in the room he was about to torture with what he had piled in his hands. He had no idea he was about to be paid a visit by the world's greatest secret agent.

"It's time for your never-ending school assignment, class!" He announced, raising his hands to show his captive the humungous pile of worksheets he was about to start handing out. "Anyone who doesn't finish this will be punished severally with a hundred times more homework!"

Each kid trapped at their desk was terrified at what their sinister captor was about to put them through. None of them noticed the figure peering through the window behind them who was planning to rescue them all.

As he got ready for what he was about to do, Arthur checked inside his tuxedo to make sure he had with him what he needed to complete this mission. It was a powerful weapon which served as Ratburn's only weakness. A great inventor had created and supplied it to him, being powerful enough to make one strong enough to defeat the rat. There was no way Arthur could foil one of his evil plans without having one of these on him.

Taking a deep breath, Arthur braces himself - then launched himself through the window, attracting stunned attention of Ratburn and his captives at once.

"Well, well, well!" Ratburn recovered from his shock of seeing his enemy enter his lair as he smirked smugly at him. "Mr Read! We meet again!"

"Give it up, Ratburn!" Arthur demanded. "I'm here to stop your evil plan! You're too late!"

"Oh, on the contrary, Mr Read, it is you who is too late! My plan is about to begin! I am about to dish out the never-ending assignment to the kids! There is nothing you can do to stop me! Nothing can prevent me from giving these unfortunate, uneducated youngsters so much work to learn-"

At that moment, Arthur whipped out the weapon he was hiding inside his tuxedo, pointing it in Ratburn's direction.

At once, the rat's proud rambling stopped, his pile of worksheets dropping out of his his hands as his eyes widened at the sight of the weapon his arch enemy had brought into his lair and was directing at him.

"Oh...are you having _cake_?!"

Arthur nodded - then he hurled the cake at his enemy's direction. It splatted into Mr Ratburn's face, bringing bowls of laughter from the kids as he fell flat on his back.

Laying on the floor with his face covered in frosting and sponge, Ratburn began to devour the remains of the cake that was all over him. No longer was he thinking about giving the kids endless school work to do. All he could think about was the cake which had just been thrown at him. He moaned over how delicious it was. It was clear from how wonderful it tasted that it had been baked by his enemy's father.

While Ratburn was enjoying his cake, the kids were enjoying being rescued as Arthur led them through the window and out of their defeated captor's lair.

"Arthur, you did it!" Buster cheered. "You defeated Ratburn and stopped his evil plan! No endless schoolwork or homework for us!"

"Really?" The Brain sounded disappointed as if only now what Ratburn was going to give them was sinking in. "That's a shame..."

No one seemed to notice what the Brain had muttered. They were too busy fawning over the one who had rescued them.

"You saved us, Arthur!" Francine cheered. "You're the best!"

"You sure are!" Muffy agreed. "Even better than me, I'll admit!"

"The way you beat up Ratburn with a cake was so coooooool!" Binky added. "Why, you're even tougher than me!"

"You're our hero!" Fern managed to say in a quiet voice.

"Let's hear it for the world's greatest hero!" Sue Ellen declared. "Arthur!"

All the kids began chanting the name of the one who had saved them. Arthur smiled as he closed his eyes. After facing such a dangerous person to defeat his villainous plan, he was relishing the praise he was getting from those he'd rescued from him.

"Arthur!"

"Arthur!"

"Arthur!"

"Arthur!"

"Arthur!"

* * *

 _"Arthur!"_

Arthur opened his eyes.

Rayburn was stood beside him, a pile of paper in his hands which he dropped to the desk.

"I don't know where you have been daydreaming off to, but if you'll kindly come back to reality, you'll find I've given you a few extra bits of homework. You should be able to squeeze that into the weekend with the other five pieces I have given you to do by Monday.

Arthur looked in horror at the pile of extra work Ratburn had just given him. All this plus five more to do by Monday?! It looked like he was going to have to kiss goodbye to playing soccer, visiting the Sugar Bowl and watching the Bionic Bunny TV marathon over the weekend.

"What better way to spend your weekend away from school continuing to learn?" Return smiled at his dismayed students. "Right, class?"

There was no enthusiasm in anyone's voice as all the kids monotonously chorused. "Yes, Mr Ratburn..."

* * *

 **Thaenks for reading. Hope you enjoyed this and got some laughs. :)**


End file.
